Jūjirō Oni
Background Jūjirō Oni (鬼十次郎, Oni Jūjirō) is a High Schooler first shown in New Prince Of Tennis and amongst the best Japanese school tennis players shown in the series. He is seen in the U-17 camp in the 5th Court. He is known as 'The Gatekeeper'. He shares in common with Irie Kanata the fact that they are in lower courts than than there actual skill level. Despite being in 5th Court, the members of the 1st Court comment on how powerful he and Irie are who is in the 3rd Court. Afterwards, during the shuffle mathes in the U-17 camp, the 5th Court defeats the 3rd Court due to Irie pretending his arm hurts and not being able to play meaning the 5th Court replace the 3rd Court making Oni a member of the 3rd Court. He is the real No. 5 U-17 all japan representative Appearance Oni is tall and very muscular with extremely long and big dark red hair. Personality Oni is shown to very serious and is always shown with a serious angry expression. Even while playing Oni never smiles. He appears to be a natural leader as he was in charge of the 5th Court until the Middle Schoolers arrived and reached the 5th Court. Oni was moved by the Middle Schoolers determination and put forward a Team Shuffle request. History U-17 Camp Oni first appears with Irie Kanata and Tokugawa Kazuya angry that the lower court high schoolers were being defeated by the middle schoolers and scolds Junichi Sasabe for losing so easily to Sanada Genichirou and declares that all those who lost should leave immediately for how shameful their losses were. His first match in the series is against Momoshiro Takeshi in a Player Shuffle which means that if the lower ranked player wins, he gets to change places with the player of the higher court. Oni Juujirou reveals his over-whelming power and crushes Momoshiro 6-0. Further showing his strength and the difference between him and the other 2nd String players. He is then seen during the Middle Schoolers Tie-break elimination phase rallying with 5 balls with Tokugawa and accepts the request of Tōyama Kintarō for a rally while Echizen Ryoma rallied with Tokugawa as the two rsuper rookies interrupted their training session. After the middle schoolers reach the 5th Court, Oni is the only High Schooler left in the Court and decides to put forward a request for a team shuffle. Which is where if the lower team defeats the higher team, all members switch places regardless of those who won or lost. Due to Irie pretending his arm hurts takes the score to 2 wins, 2 losses and a draw. Which causes Oni to put himself forward as the player who players the Tie-Break match. Oni is pitted against Takei Toshio who is only at the level of the other 3rd Court players. Oni crushes Takei 6-0. Afterwards, once the middle schoolers in Black jerseys arrive, Oni is among the players chosen to challenge the Top 20 U-17 players when they arrive back at the camp. Oni along with the rest of the 2nd Stringers chosen to face the Top 10 are present at the arrival of the 2nd Stringers that manage to defeat No.s 11-20 of the 1st Stringers. Tennis Record U-17 Results Playing Style and Techniques Oni is Right-Handed and uses an Agressive Baseliner playstyle. Oni takes pride in his power and takes his opponents head-on. His style is quite reckless as he aims to make his opponent back down through feeling his power. Oni is able to use Jack Knife just like Momoshiro Takeshi and also, an even more powerful move called Black Jack Knife. Oni was also able to display the ability to play with simply two strings in his racket when he took on Momoshiro. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ) The Jack Knife is a fast, sharp and powerful high-leveled backhand shot made by using the front foot to jump into the air with balance while utilizing the weight of the body to achieve maximum strength. Black Jack Knife An even more powerful variation of the '''Jack Knife. '''This technique was strong enough to even break the wrists of Momoshiro Takeshi. Trivia *Oni is the only player shown to use only two strings in his racket. *He is voiced by Daichi Endō. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner